Imaginary
by kittykat2892
Summary: Naruto falls into a coma after being wounded during battle. Even though the doctors and his friends try and try to wake him, he won't wake. He's afraid to come back to reality. Oneshot to Evanescence's Imaginary SASUNARU!
1. Chapter 1

Happy Thanksgiving! As my present, I'm writing yet another Evanescence songfiction! Anyways, this is going with, errm, Naruto! Why Naruto? 'Cause it's my new fave show! Duh:P Ever since it airing, it's become my favorite anime. It had already been my fave manga, so now it's my fave anime, too:) Any other anime I used to like is just...boring... T.T Neways, this is my present to you people who like SasuNaru, 'kay? It really isn't all that holdiday happy, buy oh well. I was bored.

Summary: Naruto falls into a coma after being wounded during battle. Even though the doctors and his friends try and try to wake him, he won't wake. He's afraid to come back to reality, b/c in his mind, there's nothing he need worry about. ONE-SHOT to Evanescence's 'Imaginary'! Fantasized SasuNaru and reality SasuNaru (kinda)

Warnings: Shonen ai! Not yaoi, shonen ai (which is weird for me, 'cause I like yaoi better than this). Umm...suspense. Yeah, guess that's really all. :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto Masashi has that honor, though if I did, I'd definitely put Sasuke and Naruto together! More on this at the end of the fic, 'kay: ) Also, I don't own Evanescence's 'Imaginary'.

_Imaginary_

_By: kittykat2892_

_**I linger in the doorway**_

_**Of alarm clock screaming**_

_**Monsters calling my name**_

_**Let me stay where the wind will whisper to me**_

Naruto walked through a forest that he had dreamed of countless times before. 'Why am I here? I-I'm not sleeping, am I?' He thought, looking around, confused. He shrugged. "Oh well. If I am, then there's nothing here that can hurt me..." He muttered as he continued walking, not knowing where he was going, but not caring. He just wanted to get away from the pain of reality. _"Naruto...Naruto, wake up!" _Naruto shook his head, making himself believe that it was just his imagination, but knowing better. Someone was trying to bring him back to reality, and yet...he didn't want to go back.

_**In my field of paper flowers**_

_**And candy clouds of lullaby**_

_**I lie inside myself for hours**_

_**And watch my purple sky fly over me**_

In this dream world of his, he was safe from everything that would hurt him in reality. He remembered the recent battle. He reached up and traced the bump that was on the back of his head. From what he had deduced, one of the enemies had come up behind him and had hit him on the back of his head with the hilt of his (the enemy's) weapon which turned out to be katana. That wasn't the thing that had bothered him. The thing that injured him the most were the _senbon _needles. That was what hurt him the most, and yet here, he didn't feel any of the pain he had experienced in reality.

_**Don't say I'm out of touch**_

_**With this rampant chaos-your reality**_

_**I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge**_

_**The nightmare I built my own world to escape**_

"Oi! Dobe!" Naruto's head snapped up at the sound of Sasuke's voice. He smiled slightly as he corrected himself. 'Fantasy Sasuke. This version isn't real, no matter how much I wish he were.' "What, dumbass?" "What? Who do you think you're calling a dumbass, dead-last? You've been gone for the past hour, and so Sakura and Kakashi-sensei sent me to look for you." Naruto just smiled as he walked up to fantasy Sasuke. "Besides. I was worried about you." Naruto just shook his head. "Sorry for worrying you, Sasuke. I just...needed to clear my head, is all." Sasuke nodded in understanding. "Cmon. Let's get back to the others." "Right." Naruto agreed. Fantasy Sasuke smiled gently at the younger boy before leaning in to gently kiss Naruto. Naruto sighed inwardly. 'If only this were real...' He thought sadly.

_**In my field of paper flowers**_

_**And candy clouds of lullaby**_

_**I lie inside myself for hours**_

_**And watch my purple sky fly over me**_

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed as he fell to the ground, as if dead. Kakashi and Sasuke looked over towards Naruto, the scene shocking them. How had Naruto been hurt! Kakashi and Sakura both threw kunai at the opposing enemy that was about to finish Naruto off as Sasuke made his way towards his younger teammate. He knelt down beside the blonde. "Dobe. Dobe! Wake up, idiot! This is no time to be sleeping!" Sasuke said, shaking Naruto by the shoulders, trying to wake him. When Naruto didn't respond, Sasuke started to get scared. "Naruto. Naruto! Wake up!" Sasuke shouted, shaking the blonde harder. Sasuke growled. 'Dammit!' He thought as he picked the boy up. "C'mon, Sasuke! The mission is finished and we can get Naruto back to Konoha." Sasuke nodded. "Yeah."

_**Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming**_

_**Cannot sleep for the fear of silent nights**_

_**Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming**_

_**The goddess of imaginary light**_

Team Seven waited anxiously as the doctor and nurses tried to revive Naruto. They had been working for the past three hours, and yet they hadn't told Team Seven anything about Naruto's condition. The red light above the door finally blinked out. A few seconds later, and the doctor came out. She sighed as she took off her gloves. "Well?" She shook her head. "We tried everything we could think of, yet he didn't respond to any of it. I'm doubting if he'll ever wake up..." Sasuke's blood ran cold at those words. 'N-No...He-He can't die! He can't!' Sasuke pushed his way past the doctor and into the room behind her.

_**In my field of paper flowers**_

_**And candy clouds of lullaby**_

_**I lie inside myself for hours**_

_**And watch my purple sky fly over me**_

"Dobe! Dobe, if you don't wake up, you're the weakest ninja ever! Y-You've gone through worse and you've never given up! Now's definitely not the time to start! Dammit, Naruto! Wake up!" Sasuke yelled, tears pooling in his eyes as he looked down at the ninja. "Sasuke..." Kakashi muttered, putting his hand on his student's shoulder. "Sasuke, calm down. If he's ever going to wake up, he needs rest. You're yelling won't help any..." "Naruto! Please! Wake up! You can't go because...I love you." Sasuke whispered, his tears falling onto Naruto's pale face. Kakashi watched the dark haired Uchiha sadly as he fell to his knees, sobbing over his friend.

Umm...Well, not every story can have a happy ending. Especially not with Evanescence. I was able to tweak that with 'Missing' (which is NaruSaku), but I just couldn't find a way out with this one. Sorry! Neways, I said I had more about Naruto and Sasuke, didn't I? Well, I read on this other site (it's Quizilla, and I got it from the section called Zillapedia) that Sasuke and Naruto might (might might might!) actually get together in the anime/manga. This author (I forget her name) gave reasons for her thinking and even gave an excerpt of an interview with Kishimoto Masashi. He said that 'Sakura thinks of Naruto as her rival' in getting Sasuke, which would lead some people to believe that she's expecting Naruto to like Sasuke or vice versa, so we have a triangle here. Naruto likes Sakura, Sakura likes Sasuke, and Sasuke? He might like Naruto! Or you could throw Hinata into the mix with her liking Naruto, so if it's true Sasuke likes Naruto, then Hinata has competition: D :laughs: I just found that interesting and thought I'd share it. It is interesting, though, ne? o.O

Please review!

kittykat2892


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, I said that this would be a one-shot, but some of my reviewers 'asked' me to put up a second so this will then turn into a two-shot instead of a one-shot, though _this is the last chapter_: ) So, neways, this is taking place a couple of days after the other took place.

Warnings: Still shonen ai, and much angst in the beginning, but nothing too bad. Just...lots and lots of thinking. : )

Disclaimer: oO Still don't own Naruto...

)))))With Sasuke(((((

It was a two weeks after the accident, and Naruto still hadn't woken. Sasuke had barely left his friend's side, even when his sensei and Sakura tried to get him away. Finally, he had said that, "I'm not moving until that dobe wakes up", and so they had finally had to leave him alone. It was around midnight, and Sasuke was getting desperate. Why didn't Naruto wake up?

"Come on, Naruto. Please wake up. Let me tell you how I feel before it's too late." Sasuke whispered, stroking Naruto's pale cheek slightly.

)))))With Naruto(((((

Naruto walked through his dream world, looking around at the familiar sights. He would've expected a happy feeling, being here where nothing could cause pain, but that wasn't the case.

He was actually, hurting, inside. Why? He'd been trying to answer that for the past few days he'd been here. There was no reason for him to hurt, nothing here _could _hurt him. It had to be something he had brought on himself. But what was it? That's what he couldn't figure out. What would cause him this much pain?

Every now and again, Naruto would hear his name being called by someone from reality. He didn't exactly know who, but he kept guessing that it was one of his friends. Who else would call his name out so despairingly? 

Naruto's ears caught another voice from reality talking to him. _"Come on, Naruto. Please wake up. Let me tell you how I feel before it's too late." _Naruto's eyes widened. What the hell! Who was that? Naruto looked up at his sky, trying to figure out who it was. He had a suspicion that it was his dark haired friend, but he didn't get his hopes up.

It was at this moment that Naruto finally figured out why he was hurting so much. It wasn't caused by anything physical! It was his heart. He was longing for the real Sasuke's love, not a dream Sasuke he had thought up and gone to for refuge. He wanted to know that Uchiha Sasuke loved him for real. But how do I get back?

Naruto looked around at the forest surrounding him. There was nothing dangerous in it, unless you counted foxes as dangerous, so he could easily start exploring for a way back to reality and back to his friends. Naruto walked off of the path and into the brush, hoping to find a portal or something to help him get back.

_'I've been so stupid! I should've told him instead of keeping it secret, dammit!' _Naruto thought, his senses on high alert.

)))))With Sasuke(((((

Sasuke was holding Naruto's hand gently in his own, sure that no one was going to be coming into the room for a bit, seeing as how the nurses and doctors hated treating 'the demon boy'.

Sasuke smirked as he remembered when Kakashi had threatened the doctors if they didn't treat Naruto as they would him, and he was there to back up the threat, too.

The smirk faded, however, as his dark eyes rested on the pale face of his friend.

_'He looks so fragile like this. It doesn't suit him at all. This can't be the loud-mouth, knucle-headed Naruto that I know. He looks so...helpless.'_ If only Sasuke had been paying more attention. Then none of this would've happened and Naruto would still be here, loud, bragging, and eating ramen. Sasuke felt like it was his fault that Naruto was now in this coma, like he hadn't been able to protect Naruto like he should've.

Tears of fury, regret, and helplessness welled in Sasuke's eyes. "Naruto. Please. Wake up before I go out of my mind without you!" Sasuke whispered as he leaned forward, burying his face in the sheets beside Naruto's still body.

)))))With Naruto(((((

Naruto's nose picked up the scent of...tears? Why would he smell tears when there was no one except him around? Was someone in reality crying over him? Or was it just his imagination again, playing off of his hopes that someone actually cared about him.

_'What am I doing? I'm trying to get back to the world that shuns and hates me. Why?' _And yet Naruto didn't need someone to answer him. He already knew the answer himself. _'Because I need the real Sasuke to love me, not my fantasies.' _

Naruto stopped as his eyes found a large tree that he had never seen before. He walked up to it slowly, reaching out his hand to touch it, when suddenly, a light shined from part of it. Naruto yelped and jumped back in a fighting stance, waiting for an attack from an enemy.

But the attack never came. When the light cleared, a door of solid gold was where there had been nothing but tree bark. _'Could this be my ticket to reality?' _Naruto thought, a smile playing on his lips as he made to open the door.

**"If you go back to reality now, Naruto, you will not be able to come back here." **Naruto jumped as he turned his head to look at his fantasy Sasuke. Naruto nodded.

"I know, but I...I need to face up to my problems instead of running away from them. And besides...I think someone's waiting for me to wake up."

Fantasy Sasuke nodded, a sad smile on his lips. **"Then good-bye, Uzumaki Naruto. You'll no longer need me to heal your heart." **Naruto nodded as he turned back to the golden door, his hand resting on the knob in hesitation, before finally turning and opening it. He looked back at fantasy Sasuke for just a few seconds before stepping through the door. He never did return to that world of his out of loneliness or heart-ache.

)))))In reality(((((

Sasuke had just about cried out all of his tears and was about to leave the room, seeing as how his sensei was _supposed _to be coming in a few minutes, when something spectacular happened. He felt Naruto's fingers twitch. Sasuke's head snapped up in shock as he stared into the sky blue eyes he had missed so much.

"Hey...Sasuke." Naruto whispered hoarsely, not having used his voice in a while. Tears once again welled in Sasuke's obsidian eyes, but this time because of joy, as he wrapped the younger shinobi in a tight embrace.

"H-Hey, dobe. G-Glad to have you back." Sasuke whispered.

The two Genin heard the door click open and their sensei and Sakura stood in the doorframe, their mouths hanging open and their eyes wide. Sasuke looked up at them and smiled brightly.

"H-He's back."

Naruto nodded, a weak smile playing on his lips. "And I'm never leaving again. I promise." He whispered, mostly to Sasuke than to his sensei or Sakura. Naruto didn't object when he felt Sasuke's lips on his. Instead, he smiled inwardly and returned the kiss. With the feel of Sasuke's tongue against his own, Naruto knew that he had made the right decision, coming back to reality. How could he have ever recreated the feeling of Sasuke kissing him like this?

)))))End(((((

There! Jeez, people! Are you happy? I was working on this when I read the first review telling me to put up another chapter, but you've got to give me time, here! I can't write something like this in just five minutes! Well, actually, I can, but that's not the point! Still, your reviews were interesting. :laughs: Neways, I hope you liked the ending to this and I'm gonna go work on the next (and last) chapter of Whisper, since someone wants me to put the fight scene between our fave Genins and Orochinaru. : )

L8er!

kittykat2892


End file.
